Pregúntale a Lara
right Conocida en catalán cómo Lara, que fem?, en inglés cómo Ask Lara y en algunos países europeos cómo Hola Lara, es una serie animada para preadolescentes creada por Mercedes Marro, directora del estudio de animación Tomavistas de Cataluña, España. Es una coproducción entre Tomavistas, la televisora TV3 de Cataluña, la televisora BBC de Inglaterra, el estudio de animación Red Kite también de Inglaterra y la poductora Submarine de Holanda. Inició producción en el año 2010 y se estrenó el 14 de enero de 2012 en Cataluña, llegando a Inglaterra en abril del mismo año, y desde entonces ha sido adquirida por televisoras de diversos países cómo Francia, Holanda, Brasil, Argentina y México. La idea de la serie surgió al descubrir que existía un mercado potencial para una serie dirigida a los niños que tienen dudas sobre los cambios físicos y emocionales de la adolescencia, tras ver la amplia cantidad de libros que existen sobre el tema. Una idea novedosa fue el incluir en la serie temas que son poco abordados o considerados tabúes en producciones para un público preadolescente, cómo la menstruación o las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Consta de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración cada uno. Fue nominada en 2012 a los Emmy internacionales en categoría de producción animada infantil, compitiendo con un especial del anime japonés Digimon Xros Wars, la serie francesa The Jungle Bunch y la serie de Cartoon Network El increíble mundo de Gumball. Esta última fue la ganadora. Trama La serie cuenta las vivencias de cinco chicos que empiezan su adolescencia, que son enviados a otro país cómo estudiantes de intercambio. Ellos son Lara, Mónica, Akira, Tony y Gabriel, quienes en su nuevo entorno descubrirán y aprenderán todo lo referente a esta difícil etapa de su vida, haciendo uso de anécdotas divertidas y surrealistas. Personajes principales * Lara- La protagonista de la serie (aunque no tiene un rol principal en todos los episodios). * Akira- La chica más razonable y madura del grupo. * Mónica- La más pequeña y con mucho entusiasmo por crecer. * Tony- El menos desarrollado físicamente del grupo pero con un gran interés en las chicas. * Gabriel- El mayor y más desarrollado físicamente del grupo, pero tímido y propenso a sonrojarse. Personajes secundarios * Deon- Un chico de piel morena que también estudia en la misma escuela que Lara y sus amigos. Se considera "diferente" a la mayoría y es un poco reservado. Parece sentirse levemente atraído por Lara, quien al parecer le corresponde. * Max- El típico chico popular de la escuela, tiene una actitud presumida más sin embargo la mayoría de las chicas, entre ellas Lara y Mónica, lo admiran. Tiene una banda en la que el es vocalista. * Brenda- Una chica de la que Tony se enamora y decide enviarle una declaración por correo electrónico, sin embargo, termina avergonzándola cuando la declaración es vista por toda la clase. * Jacquie- Una chica que ama patinar, es amiga de Akira y también de Lara, a quienes le confía el secreto de que es lesbiana. * Kesia- Una chica de pelo azul que al sentirse atraída por Gabriel lo invita a una cita, pero el no sabe cómo comportarse en una situación asi y mejor prefieren quedar sólo cómo amigos. * Profesora de inglés- La carismática maestra de los personajes principales. Tiene cabello negro y usa anteojos. Su nombre nunca es mencionado. * Mandy Minstrel- Una ex-alumna de la escuela de Lara que se ha vuelto una estrella de la moda. La mayoría de los chicos, entre ellos Tony y Gabriel, la consideran muy atractiva. Episodios * 1- Oh no! It's here! / ¡Ay no! ¡Ya está acá! (Argentina) / ¡Ay no, ya llegó! (México) ** Lara tiene su primer periodo menstrual para su desagradable sorpresa, y junto con sus amigas va a comprar toallas sanitarias. Mientras tanto, Tony y Gabriel se preocupan porque Lara quizá los ignore y se fije en chicos mayores que ellos. * 2- Spot of Bother / Maldito grano (Argentina) / Una mejilla en el barro (México) ** Lara es invitada por Deon a pasear en bicicleta, sin embargo, cuando descubre que le ha salido un barro, se horroriza y sus amigas le ayudan a sobreponerse. Tony y Gabriel intentan hacerse amigos de otras chicas sin mucho éxito. * 3- Bad Hair Day / Mal día para los pelos (Argentina) / Un vello nada bello (México) ** Lara está apenada al ver que le está creciendo vello en las axilas y las piernas, y decide ir a depilarse con sus amigas. * 4- Just Friends / Solo amigos (Argentina y México) ** Lara y Gabriel se dan un beso accidental en la piscina y temen que pueda arruinar su amistad. * 5- Mission Brassiere / Misión corpiño (Argentina) / Misión brasier (México) ** Cuando a Lara comienzan a molestarle los senos, ella y sus amigas van a comprar un brasier por primera vez. * 6- Oh No, B.O.! / Uff, ¡que mal huelo! (Argentina) / ¡Ay no, apesta! (México) ** Gabriel tiene mal olor en las axilas y busca la manera de deshacerse de el. * 7- House Rules / ¿Quién tiene razón? (Argentina) / Puntos de vista (México) ** Ocurre un conflicto en el grupo cuando Tony le toma una foto a los calzoncillos de la suerte de Gabriel, y Akira y Mónica discuten por quedar ambas en la misma habitación. Lara les ayuda a solucionar sus problemas. * 8- Tough Break / Pánico escénico (Argentina) / Nadie me escucha (México) ** Deon está avergonzado de participar en la exposición oral de la clase debido a que le está cambiando la voz. Lara también está nerviosa porque hablar en público no le agrada, pero al final ambos lograr superar sus inquietudes. * 9- Sink or Swim / Si no nadás, te hundís (Argentina) / Te duermes, te pierdes (México) ** Gabriel tiene problemas para despertarse temprano y poder ir a practicar su nado en la piscina antes de una competencia. * 10- Too Cool for School / Tengo tanta onda que me mareo (Argentina) / Demasiado genial para ser verdad (México) ** Gabriel se hace amigo de un "chico genial" quien en realidad se dedica a robar en la tienda de discos. * 11- Girls' Only Party / Fiesta para chicas (Argentina) / Fiesta de chicas (México) * Las tres chicas tienen una fiesta, pero Akira está molesta y deprimida. Al hablar con sus amigas, descubre que es causado porque tiene síndrome premenstrual. * 12- Gabriel's First Date / La primera cita de Gabriel (Argentina y México) ** Gabriel es invitado a una cita por Kesia, pero el no sabe que hacer y decide que es mejor que sean solamente buenos amigos. * 13- Growing Pains / Que estrés es crecer (Argentina) / Aprendiendo a vivir (México) ** Mónica va a cumplir 12 años, pero se siente decepcionada porque físicamente no ha cambiado en nada, y cree que sus amigos la están haciendo de lado. * 14- Hooked / Conectados (Argentina) / Enajenados (México) ** Tony y Akira se vuelven adictos a un videojuego en Internet que les impide hacer otras cosas. * 15- Love Hurts / El amor duele (Argentina y México) ** Tony está enamorado de Brenda y decide enviarle por correo una canción declarando su amor. Pero el video es visto por toda la clase y Brenda se enoja con el. * 16- Starstruck / Más que fans (Argentina) / Tu propia estrella (México) ** La estrella Mandy Minstrel viene a la escuela mientras el grupo hace un video sobre sus vidas. Mónica, sin embargo, comienza a comportarse cómo una diva. * 17- Having Words / Mal asunto (Argentina) / Cuida tus palabras (México) ** Tony está de mal humor y se desquita criticando duramente los pastelitos que hizo Mónica e hiriendo sus sentimientos. * 18- Friends and Rivals / Amigos y rivales (Argentina y México) ** Cuándo el primo de la familia de intercambio de Lara llega a la ciudad, las tres chicas se enamoran y compiten por su atención, pero el escoge a Akira creando un conflicto con Lara y Mónica. * 19- Bad News / Malas noticias (Argentina y México) ** Mónica se siente molesta y triste cuando se entera de que sus padres se van a divorciar. * 20- Looking After Lara / Preocupados por Lara (Argentina) / Cuidando a Lara (México) ** Lara siente melancolía y extraña su casa, pero no quiere que sus amigos se enteren. * 21- Lara's Little Lie / La mentira de Lara (Argentina) / La pequeña mentira de Lara (México) ** Para no quedar mal con sus amigos, Lara dice que es una experta en el ajedrez, pero eso no es cierto, mientras que Gabriel le miente a la profesora diciendo que robaron su mochila ya que no hizo una tarea. * 22- Disco / Al boliche (Argentina) / Fiebre disco (México) ** Las chicas son invitadas a una discoteca y sus padres de intercambio les dan permiso con la única condición de que llamen a casa, pero lo olvidan. * 23- Gabriel's Ups and Downs / Los altibajos de Gabriel (Argentina) / El subir y bajar de Gabriel (México) ** A Gabriel le dan erecciones inesperadas y quiere buscar la forma de que nadie lo note durante una fiesta de disfraces en la escuela. Mientras tanto, a Lara no le agrada el disfraz que sus amigas han elegido para ella. * 24- Sticky Situation / Una situación pegajosa (Argentina) / Situación pegajosa (México) ** Gabriel siente vergüenza tras haber tenido un sueño húmedo en el que aparecen las chicas y la profesora de inglés, y mientras lo habla con Tony y Deon, Mónica lo malinterpreta y cree que Gabriel está enamorado de una de las chicas. Mientras tanto, Lara ayuda en la preparación del concierto que dará la banda de Max, accidentalmente haciéndose ver cómo su mayor admiradora. * 25- Balance / Equilibrio (Argentina) / Balance (México) ** Lara conoce a Jacquie, una amiga de Akira quien es una experta patinando, y ella le confiesa su secreto: es lesbiana, y esto hace que Lara se preocupe porque los otros puedan creer que ella también lo es. * 26- My Martin / Mi Martín (Argentina y México) ** Mónica se enamora de un chico llamado Martin, que trabaja en la cafetería de la escuela y también practica basquetbol. Cuando descubre que Martin es gay, se siente devastada pero eventualmente lo acepta y se vuelve su amiga.